D'un coeur à l'autre
by Kashiira
Summary: La communauté est en route, escortant le porteur de l'Anneau... Chapitre 3 uploadé: la communauté se dissous et tout semble déraper (oui j'aime les dérapages! ;ppp)
1. Chapitre 1

__

Titre : D'un cœur à l'autre

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : POV, angst

Source : Le seigneur des Anneaux (à ma sauce et comme je l'ai re-imaginé, na !)

****

D'un cœur à l'autre

****

I

__

[Aragorn]

Nous sommes là, terrés dans ces buissons, à attendre que les oiseaux espions de nos ennemis s'éloignent et mes pensées s'égarent sur mes compagnons.

Quelle compagnie disparate formons nous…

Des hobbits et des humains – ce qui en soit n'est pas si rare que çà – voyageant avec un elfe et un nain, qui tentent de rester – dans la mesure du possible – urbain l'un envers l'autre, le tout accompagné d'un magicien, Gandalf.

Voilà qui sort de l'ordinaire.

A côté de moi, Legolas se tend légèrement, je lui jette un regard inquiet.

C'est lui qui a repéré ces maudits volatiles…

Si sa vue n'avait pas été aussi perçante, même au cœur des siens…

" Ils s'éloignent, " souffle-t-il.

J'effleure sa main de mes doigts pour lui signifier que j'ai compris, ma voix n'est pas aussi légère que la sienne et j'ai peur d'être entendu de ces sales bêtes.

Sa peau est douce, plus même que celle d'Arwen…

Arwen, ma douce Arwen, mon amour d'enfance…

Je ne permets pas à mes pensées de dériver plus avant vers elle, elle me fait confiance et j'en suis honoré, et par dessus tout elle m'aime…

Je ne devrais pas penser à elle maintenant, il y a de trop grandes chances que je ne revienne pas de ce dangereux voyage.

Je dois me concentrer sur le porteur de l'anneau et sa mission…

Frodon…

Il n'est guère plus qu'un enfant tout comme ses amis et pourtant notre sort à tous repose sur ses épaules…

Mais il a la volonté qu'il faut pour la mener à bien et nous sommes là pour le protéger…

La main de Legolas sur mon épaule me tire de mes réflexions.

" Nous pouvons sortir, " annonce-t-il.

Je lui souris et me relève à mon tour, il est de ma taille mais si fin que j'ai l'impression qu'un souffle pourrait le briser.

Voilà que j'ai peur à présent.

Non pas pour moi mais pour cet être à l'apparence presque onirique.

Je me rends compte qu'il a été le seul à me soutenir lors du conseil, le seul à s'être dressé face à Boromir…

Un autre qui m'inquiète celui-là…

Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Il leur en veut…

A Frodon car c'est lui qui porte l'anneau, car c'est de la vie d'un semi-homme dont nous dépendons tous…

Et à l'elfe car il m'a soutenu contre lui, moi le simple rôdeur…

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas…

Pourquoi cet acharnement à me défendre contre ses railleries ?

…

Oh, je ne m'en plains pas mais je ne comprends pas…

Il s'est mis à dos une bonne partie de l'assemblée…

Je le revois tenant tête à Boromir qui aurait pu le balayer d'un simple revers de la main et soudain, je suis fier.

Fier de son attitude, de son courage, de sa loyauté et par dessus tout fier de l'avoir comme ami.

Je me tourne alors vers Gandalf, notre guide, notre mentor et le vois froncer les sourcils.

" Notre chemin initial est surveillé… Nous allons devoir changer d'itinéraire. "

Il a raison bien sûr mais cela ne nous laisse que peu de choix…

" Passons par le Ronan ! "

Boromir. En temps normal j'aurais approuvé mais…

" Non, nous passerions trop près de nos ennemis… "

" Il ne reste que la montagne, " fait le magicien.

" Vous prenez le chemin le plus long, " intervient Gimli avec son accent à couper au couteau. " Pourquoi ne pas passer à travers la Moria? Mon cousin nous accueillera… "

Je vois que les tunnels sombres n'attirent guère notre aîné…

Tout comme Legolas que je sens frémir à mes côtés…

Il est vrai que pour un elfe, une mine naine ne doit pas être loin de l'idée qu'ils se font de l'enfer…

Mais il ne dit rien malgré ses réticences.

Je ne l'en admire que davantage, peu des siens seraient capables d'en faire abstraction ainsi.

" Je choisirai la Moria que si nous n'avons d'autre choix. "

Notre blond archer pousse un soupir de soulagement qui fait se retourner Frodon.

Ils se sourient d'un air gêné tandis que Boromir renifle avec mépris.

Je fronce les sourcils mais Legolas a le bon sens de laisser passer l'insulte sans réagir.

__

[Legolas]

J'aime la neige et en temps normal, je crois que j'aurais gambadé comme un chiot dans cette blancheur majestueuse.

Mais hélas, notre mission est bien trop grave que pour me livrer à de tels enfantillages…

De plus, le nain ne comprendrait pas et se gausserait.

Non pas que je m'en soucie mais je n'ai pas envie de commencer les hostilités.

Nous avons réussi à nous montrer civils l'un envers l'autre, ce n'est pas pour tout gâcher bêtement.

Je sens un picotement dans mon dos et me retourne vers Aragorn et Boromir. Tous deux me fixent avec intensité.

C'en est presque dérangeant.

Pourquoi me regardent-ils ainsi ?

Qu'ai-je fait ?

J'attends qu'ils me rejoignent, accompagnés de Gimli.

Les hobbits peinent entre moi et Gandalf, je les plains, ce doit être si dur pour leurs petites jambes de se frayer un chemin dans la neige…

" C'est étonnant, " fait l'humain brun à côté de moi.

Je sursaute et me recule d'un pas sous son regard amusé, je souris pour masquer ma gêne.

" Quoi donc, Boromir ? "

" Vos pas, sire elfe… Nous nous enfonçons lourdement dans la neige tandis que vous gambadez comme un chiot folâtre sans y laisser de traces. "

Je rougis, la comparaison n'est guère flatteuse.

Et que répondre ?

" Vous vous fourvoyez, mon cher ! "

Aragorn !

L'autre se retourne, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

" Vraiment ? "

" Tout à fait ! Notre ami Legolas ne ressemble guère à un chiot… Plutôt à un daim, ou à un de ces gracieux animaux qui peuplent nos forêts ! "

Le jeune homme rit soudain.

" Une biche ! "

Là, c'est trop !

Je veux bien me montrer poli et civil mais je ne veux pas me faire insulter par ce rustre !

" La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais toujours un homme, Boromir ! "

C'est moi qui parle, là ?

J'ai du mal à reconnaître cette voix sèche et tremblante de colère.

Ce n'est pas seulement moi qui subit cet affront mais mon peuple entier avec.

Il hausse un sourcil surpris.

" Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Legolas. Pardonnez-moi si c'est le cas. "

Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il a l'air sincère. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il le serait…

Comme quoi nous connaissons rarement les gens autant que nous le pensons.

Il ressemble à présent à un gros chien tout penaud.

Je suis troublé.

Ces humains sont si changeant.

Un instant arrogants, le second humbles.

" Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui me suis emporté pour pas grand chose. "

Il hoche la tête et continue son chemin. Je le suis du regard avec regret…

L'ai-je blessé ?

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

" Boromir est ainsi fait, qu'il parle rarement après d'avoir réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas vous vexer, Legolas… Changez biche par cerf ou encore chevreuil et vous devriez obtenir un résultat tout à fait convenable et à mon avis criant de vérité. "

Gimli renifle en nous dépassant et je lui jette un regard étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui l'amuse autant ?

Je reviens à Aragorn qui me regarde toujours et soupire.

" Je ne voulais pas m'emporter, " avoué-je guère fier de moi.

Ses doigts se resserrent légèrement autour de mon bras.

" Je le sais et il ne vous en veut pas, soyez en sûr. Mais ce voyage est difficile pour nous tous qui sommes tellement différents les uns des autres et nous n'avons pas fini avec ces petites disputes. Vous n'êtes ni le premier ni le dernier à vous être un peu énervé de toute façon. "

Il me sourit à nouveau.

C'est contagieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Nous nous remettons en route et rattrapons rapidement les autres.

Je rejoins Gandalf lorsqu'une tension à l'arrière du groupe attire mon attention.

Le nain insiste encore pour prendre le passage de la Moria. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds !

Et pourquoi passerions-nous par là ?

La montagne ne pose pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme pour me contredire, une violente bourrasque me jette à genoux m'arrachant un cri.

La neige la suit rapidement et c'est transi que je rejoins mes compagnons.

" Cette tempête n'est pas naturelle ! "

Ma voix leur parvient à peine, couverte par le vent.

" Je sais ! Mais nous devons continuer ! "

" Les hobbits ne tiendront pas ! " proteste Boromir.

Il s'inquiète vraiment pour eux, c'en est touchant…

Même son ressentiment pour Frodon disparaît…

Peut-être l'ai-je mal jugé ?

__

[Boromir]

C'est impossible !

Nous ne pourrons pas continuer longtemps comme çà !

Surtout les semi-hommes…

Lutter contre la tempête les épuise, si elle ne se calme pas bientôt, elle les achèvera…

Elle ou le froid.

Et nous avec !

Seul l'elfe semble encore en forme mais il faut dire qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir à se frayer un chemin dans la neige.

Devant moi, Frodon et Sam se serrent l'un contre l'autre…

Je les vois s'affaisser peu à peu comme Merry et Pinpin.

A l'aide de mes compagnons, nous les ranimons mais il est clair que nous ne devons plus tarder à prendre une décision.

Je me tourne vers notre guide et remarque avec amusement que des cristaux de givre se sont formés dans sa barbe. 

" Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! "

" Passons par la Moria ! "

Décidément, le nain y tient à ses mines mais il a raison, nous n'arriverons à rien par la montagne.

" Non ! "

" Les hobbits ne tiendront plus très longtemps, " crie Legolas pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent. " Utilisez votre magie ? "

" Pas question ! Ce serait comme si je faisais des signaux de fumée à nos ennemis. "

" C'est çà ou un porteur de l'anneau mort que nous sortirons des montagnes… Si seulement nous nous en sortons ! "

Là, l'elfe marque un point.

" Il a raison ! Le froid est en train de les tuer. "

Il me regarde d'un air surpris avant de me sourire avec reconnaissance.

Ai-je donc été si imbuvable pendant le voyage ?

Sans doute…

Obnubilé par l'humiliation subie au conseil, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il ne défendait que son point de vue et celui de Aragorn…

Un autre avec lequel je me suis montré injuste d'ailleurs.

Gandalf nous fixe l'un après l'autre avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Il nous mène à l'abris d'un rocher avant de déployer ses pouvoirs et de former un feu.

Il ne chauffe pas beaucoup, juste assez pour maintenir la température à un niveau plus supportable.

Presque aussitôt les hobbits s'écroulent, épuisés. Nous les installons plus confortablement et les laissons dormir.

Un léger éternuement derrière nous, nous fait sortir nos armes contre un Legolas plus que surpris qui nous regarde un long moment en clignant des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Penaud, je range ma lame avant de me rendre compte du comique de la situation et de me joindre à lui, rapidement suivi par les deux autres.

L'elfe en titube presque et doit se retenir à l'épaule d'Aragorn et à la mienne pour ne pas tomber…

Le toucher est plaisant, agréable…

C'est étonnant, est-ce du à sa race ?

Le nain quant à lui ne s'embarrasse pas de si peu et s'est laissé tomber assis près des semi-hommes pour rire à gorge déployée.

Nous nous calmons peu à peu et Legolas essuie ses joues mouillées par les larmes d'hilarité, il est toujours appuyé contre l'héritier d'Isildur qui lui a passé un bras autour des épaules… pour le soutenir, franche camaraderie ou…

Parfois je me dis que les elfes, avec leur beauté éthérée, leurs mœurs légères à nos yeux mortels et leur sagesse ne devraient pas être considérés selon nos normes…

Ils sont au-dessus de tout cela.

" Si vous aviez vu vos têtes, " rit-il à nouveau.

Un son cristallin et clair qui raisonne agréablement à nos oreilles réchauffant nos cœurs et nos âmes bien plus efficacement que les flammes magiques de Gandalf.

Je bougonne pour la forme tout comme notre sire courtes pattes – évidemment, je ne l'appelle pas comme çà en face, je tiens à la vie moi !

" Si vous n'aviez pas éternué ! "

Il sourit gentiment et secoue ses longs cheveux trempés.

-" Les elfes marchent peut-être légèrement sur la neige et la glace mais ils ne sont pas immunisés contre le froid. "

Quel idiot je fais !

Est-il malade ?

Non, il a juste le nez rougi… un petit rhume, tant mieux, un malade nous ralentirait…

Et puis je me suis attaché à mes compagnons, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils leur arrive malheur.

En parlant de çà…

" Que faisons-nous ? Nous n'arriverons à rien à nous entêter sur ces cols, " fait soudain Aragorn.

Il a raison

Gandalf fronce les sourcils en fixant les hobbits endormis comme des bienheureux.

" Très bien. Dès qu'ils auront récupéré, nous choisirons une autre voie. "

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Titre : D'un cœur à l'autre

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : POV, angst

Source : Le Seigneur des anneaux

****

D'un cœur à l'autre.

****

II

__

[Frodon]

Je n'en peux plus et m'écroule avec reconnaissance au pied d'un arbre lorsque Gandalf nous intime une halte.

" Nous passerons la nuit ici, " fait-il simplement.

Mais je sais que ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, inquiets.

Il doit se demander si je tiendrai le coup. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable mais je le ferai, jusqu'à ce que mes forces m'abandonnent. Dites ainsi, ces belles paroles semblent bien mélo dramatiques – sans doute ai-je trop écouté les histoires de mon oncle – mais au moins suis-je sincère.

" M'sieur Frodon ? "

C'est Sam…

Brave, courageux et fidèle Sam !

Je relève la tête vers son bon visage inquiet en souriant.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? "

" Vous allez bien ? "

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! "

Je tapote l'herbe à côté de moi en une invite et il hésite un moment, passant d'un pied à l'autre, avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

" Je suis désolé. "

Il me regarde avec étonnement et je sais qu'il ne comprend pas.

Pauvre Sam !

Il n'a rien à faire sur ce chemin dangereux qui est désormais le mien. Il devrait être en train de jardiner un potager paisiblement chez nous, à la Comté !

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout çà, Sam ! "

" Oh non, m'sieur Frodon, il ne faut pas ! Vous imaginez ? Grâce à vous j'ai vu des elfes, comme dans les histoires de m'sieur Bilbon ! Et je voyage avec un ! Vous imaginez ? Et il est aussi beau et noble que dans les chansons… Et il me traite comme un égal ! ! ! "

Legolas se retourne et nous jette un coup d'œil surpris avant de nous sourire et de revenir à Aragorn avec lequel il converse doucement. Ses oreilles sont aussi aiguisées que ses yeux !

Légèrement en retrait, Boromir ne le quitte pas du regard, la mine sombre…

Qu'a-t-il ?

" Et puis… "

Je ramène mon regard vers mon ami d'enfance qui rougit soudain.

" Et puis, même si je n'avais pas promis à Gandalf de ne pas vous perdre, ben je serais venu quand même… parce que… parce que… "

Il bégaye à présent…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais avant que je ne puisse lui demander un éclaircissement, Pippin arrive des écuelles en équilibre précaire dans les mains et s'assied entre nous suivi de près par Merry.

Ce dernier me sourit et prend place à mes côtés avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

" Nous avons interrompu quelque chose ? " murmure-t-il malicieux.

Je le regarde sans comprendre mais il se contente de sourire et de décharger mon cousin pour me tendre ma part.

Gandalf s'approche alors de nous.

" Mangez et reposez-vous, " nous conseille-t-il de sa voix grave et posée. " Nous partirons dès que je saurai avec certitude par où passer. "

Il s'éloigne vers les humains et l'elfe, rejoints par le nain, et s'arrête pour parler un moment avec eux.

J'ai dû m'assoupir à un moment donné car je me réveille en sursaut, secoué par un Sam apparemment terrifié.

" Réveillez-vous, M'sieur Frodon ! " souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche.

" Que se… "

Mais un hurlement bestial me coupe la parole et me donne tous les éléments dont j'avais besoin pour additionner deux et deux.

Des loups !

Et probablement nombreux ! Legolas se tient dos au feu, une flèche déjà encochée, il scrute les ténèbres d'un regard vigilant. Des centaines de points lumineux apparaissent, nous encerclant.

" Ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires, " murmure l'elfe. " Ils n'agissent pas comme çà, d'habitude. "

" C'est normal, " répond Aragorn sur le même ton. 

Il s'est légèrement déplacé et se tient derrière lui, les lèvres au creux de son oreille effilée.

" Ce sont des ouarges, les alliés des orcs… "

Gandalf se dresse devant un fauve qui s'est avancé – sans doute le mâle dominant ou quelque chose comme çà – et le somme de partir.

Evidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau, l'animal recule d'un pas avant de s'élancer à l'attaque.

Un sifflement l'arrête en plein bond et il retombe, mort, une flèche en travers de la gorge.

Legolas a déjà repris une flèche et tire à nouveau.

Comme si la mort du premier loup avait été un signal, les survivants se sont jetés en avant. Je ne peux voir exactement ce qui arrive à mes compagnons, tout se passe trop rapidement.

Dard sortie, je l'enfonce dans les corps couverts d'une épaisse fourrure qui me menacent, Sam protégeant mon dos.

Gandalf se dresse à nouveau et tonne d'une voix caverneuse, repoussant nos agresseurs. L'un d'eux pourtant résiste.

C'est le plus grand loup que j'aie jamais vu.

L'elfe tire sa dernière flèche dans l'espoir de l'abattre avant qu'il ne nous atteigne. Elle s'enflamme juste avant que le silence ne retombe. Ils sont partis…

Au matin, il n'y a aucune trace des corps que nous avons abattus… et Legolas a retrouvé toutes ses flèches intactes… toutes sauf une dont il ne reste plus que la pointe à moitié carbonisée.

Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil troublé à Gandalf qui lui sourit en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers notre petit groupe.

" Le temps presse… J'avais espéré pouvoir choisir un autre itinéraire mais il semble que les routes auxquelles je pensais soient déjà sous l'emprise… du Mordor. Nous irons donc par la Moria. "

J'entends notre blond archer étouffer un hoquet atterré tandis que Boromir grommelle dans sa barbe. Mais la décision de notre guide ne fait pas que des malheureux.

Gimli me décoche une claque dans le dos à m'en faire cracher les poumons. Il a raté sa vocation, plutôt que nain, il aurait du faire bûcheron !

" Vous allez voir les galeries de la Moria, jeunes hobbits ! " rit-il soudain avant de se tourner vers Legolas. " Et vous maître elfe allez pouvoir constater l'hospitalité des miens ! "

L'intéressé se contente de le regarder d'un œil résigné et dubitatif avant de soupirer…

Le malheur des uns, paraît-il… 

***

__

[Gimli]

Enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps mettrait le magicien à comprendre que les mines étaient le meilleur chemin.

Depuis les années que je compte m'y rendre, en voici l'opportunité !

De plus, mon cousin nous fera traverser en toute sécurité, nous allons gagner un temps précieux…

Je marche en tête avec Gandalf, comme l'elfe dit, je sens l'écurie…

Ce n'est pas faux mais point flatteur non plus. Mais je suis trop satisfait pour lui répondre. Il n'a plus fait de commentaires et tente de garder un semblant de moral mais…

" Je ne désire pas passer par la Moria. "

C'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

Pourtant, il nous suit sans se plaindre. Il est courageux, je dois lui concéder au moins çà. Et s'il n'avait eu le mauvais goût de naître elfe, je pense que nous nous serions bien entendus.

Hélas, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que nos deux races se soient jamais considérées avec amitié. Nous nous supportons, c'est déjà pas mal.

C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais remarqué sur les cartes qu'il y a un lac devant les portes des mines… Gandalf ne semble pas y prêter attention, il est concentré sur l'entrée. A ma grande honte, je ne peux l'aider, c'est le jeune Merry qui, par ses questions, lui donne la clé de l'énigme.

J'ai toujours su que ce petit était un malin !

Sam se sépare à contre cœur de son poney et nous nous préparons à pénétrer dans la Moria lorsque…

Je savais que ce lac n'était pas naturel, ni ce qui s'y trouve !

Saleté de…de quoi au juste ?

Ca a un nom cette bestiole ?

A coup d'épées, de hache et de flèches nous parvenons à éloigner ce monstre de Frodon. Elle lui a foncé dessus comme s'il l'avait attirée…

Que signifie ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ces pensées, nous devons éviter l'éboulement provoqué par… la chose…

Nous voici à présent forcés de traverser les mines, nous n'avons plus le choix…

Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elles sont tenues par des nains, elles sont sombres et froides où au contraire elles devraient être éclairées et grouillantes d'activité.

Par la Hache de Durin !

Non, pas Balin, pas mon cousin !

Je tombe à genoux devant le tombeau, incapable d'en détacher les yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible !

La Moria ne peut être tombée !

Pas une fois de plus…

Les tambours se rapprochent… stupide Pippin ! J'écoute à peine Gandalf lire les dernières heures des miens. Oh, Balin… Mon cousin… Mon père était tellement inquiet à ton sujet. Il avait raison hélas !

Quel fou ai-je été de proposer ce chemin… mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ?

Comment ?

J'entends l'elfe murmurer derrière moi.

Il est inquiet.

Il a de quoi.

Soudain, les bruits se font plus proches et il n'est plus temps de penser. Les orks sont là avec un troll des cavernes. L'arc de Legolas chante mais il ne peut les maintenir longtemps à distance, ils sont trop nombreux !

Et nous plongeons bientôt en pleine mêlée, les hobbits se défendent à nouveau avec ténacité sinon technique, Boromir et Aragorn fendent dans la masse et ma hache les accompagne. Il n'est pas dit que le dernier nain respirant dans la Moria se laissera abattre aussi facilement.

Tout se passe dans un brouillard brûlant et teinté de rouge…

De sang, le nôtre et celui haït des créatures de Sauron…

La longue fuite

L'effroi de Legolas, le premier à reconnaître le Baelrog…

Le notre propre…

Le pont…

Gandalf…

" Fuyez pauvres fous ! "

Sa chute.

Longue.

Terrible.

Pour nous.

Pour le monde.

Il n'est plus.

Le Gris n'est plus !

J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous sommes sortis des mines… que nous ne reverrons plus notre guide…

Gandalf le Gris…

L'ami de toujours, si sage…

Presque un roc immuable…

Mais il faut partir, les orks sont trop proches encore, nous devons mettre le porteur, le jeune Frodon en sécurité. Aragorn a pris la tête de notre petit groupe pour nous mener vers un autre péril…

La Lorien, domaine de la Dame.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Titre : D'un cœur à l'autre

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : POV, Angst

Source : Le seigneur des anneaux

Avertissement : Pour les puristes, je m'écarte à partir d'ici de l'histoire originale, bonne lecture quand même !^-^

****

D'un cœur à l'autre.

****

III

__

[Legolas]

Gandalf.

Gandalf le Gris est tombé, Mithrandir nous a abandonné, il est mort…

Mes compagnons sont anéantis par la douleur, même la beauté de la Lorien et sa Dame n'ont pu leur faire oublier notre terrible perte…

Je les comprends, je ressens moi-même la même peine, le même vide.

Je m'arrête un instant pour écouter les chansons empreintes de mélancolie et de tristesse qui s'élèvent des arbres nous entourant…

Mes frères… les miens, je pourrais les rejoindre et apaiser ma douleur entre leurs attentions fraternelles mais…

Je ne me sens pas des leurs, ils n'ont pas connu ce que j'ai vécu…

La lutte, jours après jours dans la Forêt Noire, aux côtés de mon père contre les orques et autres créatures des ténèbres qui la hantent, contre la noirceur qui la brise, la contamine peu à peu.

Ces bois que je considère comme mon chez moi, ma demeures ont voués à disparaître tels que je les connaissais…

Ici, ils vivent une vie protégée par les sortilèges de la Dame, ils ne pourraient comprendre. Ils n'ont pas vécu non plus les épreuves endurées par notre compagnie…

Non…

Aussi surprenant soit-il, je me sens actuellement plus proche de mes compagnons, même Gimli, que des miens…

" Legolas ? "

Merry. Il s'est approché de moi et me fixa avec curiosité.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Je mets un moment à me rendre compte qu'il parle des mélopées s'élevant des cimes.

" Ce sont des chants sur la mort de Gandalf. "

" Que disent-ils ? "

J'hésite avant de fermer les yeux.

" Je ne peux vous les traduire, mon cœur le pleure encore trop cruellement. "

Il baisse la tête et j'effleure ses boucles du bout des doigts.

" Allez donc vous reposer Merriadoc, vous en avez besoin. "

Il me sourit tristement et rejoint Pippin sous la tente.

Pauvres petits hobbits, ils ne se doutaient pas des dangers qu'ils allaient devoir affronter lorsqu'ils se sont joints à nous.

Mais ils se sont dressés bravement contre l'adversité et je crois que si c'était à recommencer, ils le feraient… peut-être après quelques hésitations mais leur amitié pour Frodon est plus forte que leurs peurs.

Je m'éloigne un peu, j'ai besoin de solitude, mon cœur pleure toujours Gandalf, Mithrandir comme mon peuple le nomme… le nommait.

J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous ne le reverrons plus…

Oh ! mon ami…

Aragorn vous avait pourtant prévenu…

__

" Si vous passez par la Moria, alors prenez garde. Je ne parle pas pour notre compagnie mais à votre seule attention. "

Je regarde l'héritier d'Isildur avec étonnement, quel sombre avertissement vient donc de franchir ses lèvres.

Le mage semble hésiter un moment avant de nous sourire et de poser une main rassurante sur nos épaules.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dunadan****et vous Legolas, cessez de me fixer comme si j'allais soudain me briser comme une poupée de porcelaine. Nous n'avons d'autres choix que de passer par la Moria, le temps et les possibilités de prendre un autre itinéraire nous manquent… Je serai prudent, c'est promis. "

Il s'éloigne alors vers les hobbits mais je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe.

" … Autant que faire se peut. "

Sans doute la faute nous revient-elle… me revient-elle ?

Aragorn gardait son attention concentrée sur les hobbits, il n'est pas à blâmer.

De nous deux, j'étais celui qui aurait dû veiller sur le vieux magicien…

Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire contre le Balrog ?

Rien, je le crains… pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable… si j'avais attiré d'avantage les orcs l'assaillant, si je l'avais d'avantage soutenu, peut-être aurait-il été moins fatigué et peut-être n'aurait-il pas baissé sa garde ?$

Je n'en sais rien et je suppose que personne ne pourra jamais me répondre mais cela n'allège en rien le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules.

A quelques mètres, je vois Sam et Frodon accompagnés de Galadriel.

Ils semblent plongés dans d'affligeantes pensées mais je ne les rejoins pas, ils sont en sécurité avec la Dame et je ne pense pas être d'une grande aide dans mon état d'esprit présent.

Je soupire à nouveau et me résous à revenir auprès de mes compagnons, m'isoler ne m'a guère aidé au contraire et je n'aime pas m'apitoyer sur moi-même.

Mon regard croise celui d'Aragorn, il s'avance vers moi, un air soucieux sur ses traits. Il se retrouve à notre tête et toutes les responsabilités retombent sur ses épaules, je l'avais oublié…

" Dunadan… "

" Plus tard Legolas, je suis occupé ! " grogne-t-il presque hargneusement.

Je reste figé sur place, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle ainsi et il me dépasse sans un regard de plus à mon attention.

Son épaule me heurte et je titube pour rester debout tandis qu'il s'éloigne sans se retourner.

Je ne comprends pas, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter sa colère ?

Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelqu'un vient de m'enfoncer un poignard en plein torse ?

J'ai mal sans être blessé physiquement…

Est-ce cela l'amour ?

Souffrir avec, pour et de son aimé, se sentir vivant lorsqu'il est présent ou lorsque vous pensez à lui et mourir lorsqu'il se détourne de vous ?

Si c'est le cas, l'amour fait mal…

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… C'est ce que la sagesse populaire dit…

Je crois qu'elle a raison.

" Décidément, l'" héritier d'Isildur " fait dans les elfes… "

Boromir !

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir planté devant moi, les bras croisés et une lueur décidée dans le regard.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

" D'abord une princesse, puis un prince… il ne fait tomber que du beau monde ! "

Que veut-il dire ?

Comment sait-il pour Arwen ?

…

Comment peut-il savoir… pour mes sentiments ?

Je le fixe désorienté et il éclate de rire, un son amer et mélancolique. J'en frissonne, cet homme semble être si seul, si déchiré…

" De quoi parlez-vous Boromir ? Que voulez-vous ? "

Il se rapproche lentement et ce n'est que lorsque mon dos heurte un tronc d'arbre que je me rends compte que j'ai reculé au fur et à mesure.

" Juste vous posez une question, Legolas. Pourquoi lui ? "

Que veut-il dire ?

" Je ne comprends pas. "

Sa tête se rapproche de la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent presque et il pose ses mains sur l'écorce de chaque côté de ma tête.

" Pourquoi lui qui reconnaît à peine votre existence ? Pourquoi lui qui en aime une autre ? Pourquoi lui qui vous fait souffrir ? Qu'a-t-il tant de plus… de plus que moi ? "

Je sens ma mâchoire descendre de quelques crans tandis que je cligne des yeux comme une chouette.

" Boromir ? " dis-je d'une voix faible.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes étouffant mes paroles.

Le baiser n'est guère agressif et il se retire après quelques instants.

" Boromir ? " répété-je.

Sa main s'aventure le long de ma joue avant de descendre dans mon cou.

" Vous souffrez seul inutilement, Legolas. Il ne pourra jamais répondre à vos sentiments. Oubliez-le ! "

Ses doigts s'insinuent dans ma tunique et effleurent l'un des petits bourgeons de chair qui s'y cache.

Je frissonne et m'appuie d'avantage contre l'arbre, la sensation est agréable mais… ce n'est pas la bonne personne.

Je pose mes paumes à plat contre son torse et le repousse. Ses pectoraux jouent sous ma peau et je les retire comme s'il m'avait brûlé.

" Non ! "

Il secoue la tête, l'air un peu étonné avant de froncer les sourcils.

" Pourquoi Legolas ? Tout ce qu'il peut vous apporter c'est souffrance et tourments ! "

Je tressaille, il a raison.

Je plante néanmoins résolument mon regard dans le sien.

" Alors je souffrirai. "

Il pince les lèvres, les yeux un peu fous et je me raidis. Il peut croire que je suis frêle mais je ne suis pas sans défense, bien au contraire, nombre de mes ennemis s'en sont redus compte à leur dépens.

Même si je ne vaux rien au corps à corps, je suis assez agile pour l'éviter… et je me sens de mes longs couteaux avec une certaine dextérité.

Cependant, il s'agit de l'un de mes compagnons… je ne souhaite pas le blesser.

" Suffit ! "

Sam vient de bondir entre nous, tirant Boromir de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il semblait s'être plongé.

La vue du grand humain reculant devant le petit hobbit potelé aurait pu être cocasse… en d'autre circonstance.

" Boromir ! Laissez-le et allez plonger votre tête dans une fontaine ! Cela vous éclaircira peut-être les idées. "

Le fier guerrier hoche la tête comme un enfant avant de me jeter un regard perdu.

" Moi, je vous aime Legolas, " dit-il doucement. " Je vous en prie, réfléchissez-y. "

Il se détourne et s'éloigne lentement. Sam se retourne vers moi bouche bée et je me laisse glisser à terre, le visage enfoui entre mes mains.

Je me sens vide… seul.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

" Au moins nous sommes tous les deux dans le même cas, " me souffle-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et sourit tristement.

" C'est ce qu'il semble… Mais Frodon vous aime beaucoup Sam. Ne désespérez pas. "

Il me rend mon sourire.

" Vous non plus. Vous savez, Aragorn est revenu auprès de nous et quand Gimli a demandé où vous étiez, il a répondu que vous et Boromir étiez occupés… Il avait l'air… légèrement contrarié. "

Je ferme les yeux devant la nouvelle. Il nous a vus quand l'humain m'a embrassé ?

Je sens mes joues brûler et déglutis. Que va-t-il penser ? Sam doit avoir senti mon besoin de solitude car il serre mon épaule avant de s'éloigner.

***

__

[Aragorn]

Boromir est revenu auprès de nous… Seul.

Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Legolas, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ma mauvaise humeur, bien au contraire, il est celui d'entre nous qui s'occupe de remonter notre moral, de s'assurer que personne n'est à la traîne…

Et moi, je l'ai traité comme une vermine indésirable…

Je ne me suis même pas senti mieux après, son regard blessé me hante…

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Mais lorsque je suis revenu, il était avec Boromir… dans une position plus qu'ambiguë.

Sam vient s'asseoir auprès de Frodon et me fixe avec intensité…

Que veut-il ?

Et où est Legolas ?

Sans doute avec les siens. Pourtant, il n'a pas recherché leur présence et pourquoi n'est-il pas avec Boromir s'ils s'entendent si bien que çà.

Pourquoi…

J'halte là mes pensées un moment. Pourquoi suis-je tellement en colère ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens… déçu ?

Je suppose qu'Arwen me manque plus que je ne pensais. Legolas nous rejoint finalement mais semble hésiter en nous voyant.

Sam et Gimli l'invitent à les rejoindre et il leur sourit avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il évite mon regard… et à la réflexion celui de Boromir aussi ?

Ce dernier le fixe intensément avant de me foudroyer du regard et d'annoncer qu'il va se coucher.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Pourquoi réagit-il comme si j'étais un rival ?

Je n'y comprends rien… mais je dois encore m'excuser auprès de Legolas pour mon attitude.

Comment l'approcher ?

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi suis-je si nerveux ?

Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher…

Nous aurons une longue route à parcourir demain

***

__

[Sam]

Frodon !

Frodon a disparu… et Boromir aussi.

Où est Frodon ?

Je peine derrière Aragorn, nous nous sommes séparés en groupe de deux pour les rechercher.

Soudain, je me fige…

Et si…

Oh, non !

Monsieur Frodon, ne faites pas çà !

Un cor retentit mais je n'y prête aucune attention et fais demi-tour.

M'sieur Frodon !

Partez pas sans moi !

Je cours comme un fou sans me prendre garde aux branches qui me fouettent bras et jambes.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Je déboule dans une clairière, elle fourmille d'orcs.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Ils ne me voient pas. Est-ce la chance ?

Je la traverse sans heurts.

Je ne m'arrête pas. 

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Je suis à nouveau dans la forêt, les arbres défilent, les branches me griffent.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Entre deux, je vois Legolas s'écrouler. Je dois l'aider !

Mon ami !

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Je déboule sur la rive. Il manque une barque, elle s'éloigne, loin de moi.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

" Non, Sam ! Je vais en Mordor ! Reste là ! "

L'eau glacée apaise mes pieds meurtris par ma course.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

L'eau atteint bientôt mes genoux, puis ma taille.

" Arrêtes-toi là, Sam ! "

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Seule ma tête dépasse encore.

" Arrête Sam ! Tu ne sais pas nager ! "

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

" Sam ! "

Je perds pied, je coule. Je me débats.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Faut pas que je vous perde, M'sieur Frodon !

Faut pas que je vous…

Faut pas…

Faut…

Une se resserre soudain autour de mon poignet, je remonte. Enfin l'air libre. Frodon me hisse dans la barque.

" Sam ! "

" J'ai fait une promesse, M'sieur Frodon. Alors…Alors faut pas que je vous perde… Faut pas que je vous perde ! "

Je l'étreins sauvagement, je pleure.

M'sieur Frodon, M'sieur Frodon !

Ne me laissez pas.

Ses bras m'enserrent et je le sens sangloter contre moi.

Ne pleurez pas M'sieur Frodon !

" D'accord Sam. Allons en Mordor ensemble. "

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

__

Titre : D'un cœur à l'autre

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : POV, angst

Source : Le seigneur des anneaux

Avertissement : Pour les puristes, je m'écarte à partir d'ici de l'histoire originale, bonne lecture quand même !-

****

D'un cœur à l'autre.

****

IV.

__

[Legolas]

Ils sont trop nombreux et je ne vois plus ce stupide nain… J'espère qu'il va bien. Mon arc chante comme il n'a jamais chanté mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Pour un orc tombé, c'en sont deux qui se dressent face à moi. Je recule, j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire que cela.

Mes mouvements ralentissent, la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus.

Les cadavres s'étalent à mes pieds mais ce n'est pas assez… Je n'en vois plus le bout. Une douleur aveuglante explose soudain dans mon crâne, c'est la chute, interminable. Le sol se rapproche pourtant inexorablement et je le heurte avant que tout autour de moi ne se fonde dans un néant bienvenu. Je ne veux pas me réveiller entre leurs mains. Elbereth aie pitié !

__

[Aragorn]

" Sam ! "

Maudit hobbit !Le temps de dire ouf et il a disparu.

L'inconscient !

Avec tous les orcs qui fourmillent dans le périmètre… J'avance d'un pasdans la direction qu'il semble avoir prise lorsque le cor de Boromir sonne à nouveau. Boromir… Sam… J'hésite un moment avant de dégainer ma lame et de courir en direction du son désespéré. Le petit est discret, il évitera les monstres, tandis que l'imbécile heureux que j'appellerai volontiers mon frère les attire. Idiot, cessez ! Lorsque j'arrive enfin, les orcs sont partis, seuls restent les cadavres…

Des cadavres et un corps humain…

Une multitude de flèches sont enfoncées dans son torse, ses bras et ses cuisses. Et pourtant son torse se soulève encore faiblement, c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort… Ce me semble bien n'être qu'une question de temps, hélas.

" Aragorn, " réussit-il à articuler.

Aussitôt je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Sa confession est touchante mais pas inattendue, je m'attendais à ce qu'il cède au pouvoir de l'anneau d'un jour à l'autre… Il a vaillamment résisté, il n'est pas à blâmer. Gimli nous a rejoint et observe un silence respectueux devant les derniers instants de notre ami. Ce dernier me saisit par le col et me fixe de ses yeux fiévreux, je recouvre sa main de la mienne sa fin est proche, hélas.

" Vous avez un trésor infiniment précieux à votre portée, mon roi, " souffle-t-il. " Ne le laissez pas disparaître hors de portée… "

Ses doigts se crispent une dernière fois avant de se détendre. C'est la fin. Boromir du Gondor est mort en héros. Je ne comprends pas ses paroles, de quoi parlait-il ? Dois-je les mettre sur le compte de son esprit enfiévré ? Derrière moi, le nain s'approche et entame un chant grave. Même si les paroles m'en sont inconnues, je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une mélodie funèbre, un dernier hommage à notre compagnon tombé. Je l'accompagne tandis que mon cœur pleure et se tort.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi ?

J'ai échoué, je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que la compagnie a placé en moi… Je suis responsable de sa perte.

La tête baissée, j'entends à peine Gilmi me rejoindre et ne réagit que lorsqu'il pose une main inquiète sur mon épaule.

" Où est l'elfe ? "

__

[Gimli]

" Où est l'elfe ? "

" Je pensais qu'il était avec vous. "

Aragorn se retourne vers moi et me fixe comme s'il attendait que je sorte Legolas de ma poche.

" Nous avons été séparés, j'ai supposé qu'il vous avait rejoint. "

Il secoue la tête sans un mot avant de s'écrier.

" Retournons à la rivière, nous l'y trouverons peut-être, il doit chercher après Sam et Frodon ! "

Il soulève Boromir dans ses bras et commence à s'éloigner. Je ramasse ses armes et celles de quelques ennemis tombés. Notre compagnon ne partira pas sans quelques preuves de sa bravoure. Hélas ! Lorsque nous y arrivons, la rive est déserte. Aragorn, déjà agenouillé devant quelques empreintes, relève la tête vers moi.

" Sam et Frodon sont désormais hors de notre portée, " dit-il tristement.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'il veut dire… et je suppose que s'il était à mes côtés ce maudit elfe ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire un commentaire faussement étonné sur ma soudaine subtilité. Mais seul le silence résonne à mes oreilles et une douleur étrange enserre mon cœur.

" Menez-moi à l'endroit où les orcs vous ont séparés, " demande Aragorn.

J'acquiesce… avec réluctance, je l'avoue. Je sais que c'est montrer bien peu de foi en notre ami mais je crains de tomber sur son corps sans vie… La mort de Boromir est amplement suffisante, je ne souhaite pas perdre un compagnon de plus, pas lui en tout cas. Mes pensées dérivent, en guidant le Dunadan, sur ces derniers jours… La simple tolérance de la présence l'un de l'autre a laissé la place à un respect grandissant. Il m'a guidé en Lothorien****me chantant des chansons sur sa Dame, à ma demande. Nous sommes devenus amis si rapidement !

J'ai surpris les regards qui déchiraient notre compagnie : l'elfe observant muettement l'héritier d'Isildur, lui offrant spontanément son soutien… et les yeux de Boromir quittant rarement son délicat visage ou son dos mince. Se sont-ils seulement rendus compte de l'existence de ce triangle amoureux ?

J'en doute.

Nous rejoignons bientôt à l'endroit où le nombre de nos ennemis nous a séparé. La piste est facile à repérer, il suffit de suivre les orcs percés de flèches… Je m'immobilise soudain, le cœur au bord des lèvres. A mes pieds, l'arc offert en Lothorien…

" Aragorn ! " appelé-je.

Non loin, gisent les couteaux elfiques de notre ami. L'humain me rejoint et les fixe un long moment avant de fermer les yeux.

" Son corps n'est nulle part en vue… Il aura subi le même sort que les hobbits. Les orcs l'auront emporté… "

Je déglutis avec dégoût avant de me forcer à prendre le bon côté des choses.

" Alors nous avons là une raison de plus de nous lancer sur leurs traces. "

Il me jette un long regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner devant l'angoisse contenue qui y couve.

" Il est elfe… Il ne subira pas le même sort que nos jeunes compagnons ! "

Je fronce les sourcils. De nouveau, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin et je dois me forcer à repousser la fureur pour mon ami qui m'envahit.

" Alors hâtons-nous, " dis-je d'un ton bourru. " Allons chasser de l'orc. "

__

[Frodon]

Sam ! Sam ! Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? Et pourquoi l'ai-je accepté ? Tu cours à ta perte ici en Mordor ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, mon ami… Ni pour moi d'ailleurs… Mais je n'ai pas le choix, l'anneau unique, l'anneau maudit doit être détruit. C'est mon devoir et je le mènerai, même si la seule pensée du territoire à traverser suffit à me glacer d'effroi… C'est là-bas que je t'emmène ! Mais qu'aurais-je du faire ? Te laisser te noyer ? Tu m'es trop cher, cela nous perdra. Tu me regardes avec tant d'adoration que cela me fait mal. J'ai mal d'une douleur que nulle blessure physique n'a provoqué. Tu aimes Rosie, tu devrais être à ses côtés. Pourtant, je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés, toi plus qu'un autre, mon ami. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Et l'anneau me semble si lourd tout à coup… Si pesant à mon cou.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5

_Titre__ : D'un cœur à l'autre_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : POV, angst_

_Source__ : Le seigneur des anneaux_

_Avertissement__ : Pour les puristes, je m'écarte à partir d'ici de l'histoire originale, bonne lecture quand même -_

D'un cœur à l'autre

V 

_Merry_

J'ai mal. C'est la première sensation qui me frappe lorsque je reviens à moi : la douleur et le froid, aussi. Puis, mes autres sens me reviennent peu à peu. Des cris gutturaux frappent mes tympans et je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'une conversation… Des orcs ! Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux, je ne veux pas voir mes craintes confirmées mais mes paupières s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes comme mues par un ressort. Je ne peux voir que leurs pieds, leurs bottes crasseuses et craquelées. Je pourrais lever la tête mais je n'en ai même pas envie, en quoi dévisager leur faciès simiesques pourrait-il m'aider, à part me dégoûter ? Un autre son parvient soudain à mes oreilles, quelqu'un sanglote doucement derrière moi… Pippin ! Il se serre contre mon dos et hoquette.

« Pippin… Calme-toi, » soufflé-je

Il pousse une exclamation étouffée et se presse d'avantage contre moi.

« M… Merry ? Je… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! » chuchote-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, cher, cher, cher Pippin. Il n'est pas très intelligent mais il est loyal, courageux à sa manière… et si gentil.

« Je vais bien… et toi ? »

« Ca va mais Legolas a l'air… »

Il se remet à pleurer, me laissant à mes interrogations. Legolas ? L'elfe aussi a été capturé ? Mais je pensais que les orcs ne supportaient pas cette race, ils auraient dû le tuer à vue à moins qu'ils ne lui réservent un autre sort… J'interromps là mes pensées, je ne sais même pas quel sera le nôtre. Je me tortille discrètement et réussit à me retourner face à mon cousin sans que nos gardes ne le remarquent. Ou je suis devenu d'une discrétion rare, ou ils ne sont vraiment pas doués. Pippin a le visage maculé de boue et les yeux rougis mais il ne semble pas blessé. Je remarque alors qu'un bandage grossier enserre ma tête mais je lui souris quand même d'un air que j'espère rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas et garde espoir. Nous sommes vivants et plus ou moins en état de marche. »

J'aperçois alors Legolas et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Comme nous, il est attaché mais ses vêtements sont déchirés et ses longs cheveux couleur platine masquent son visage. Ils traînent dans la boue et sont teintés d'une couleur carmine. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, est-il gravement blessé ? Plissant les yeux, j'essaie de mieux voir à travers les déchirures du tissu. Sa cuisse est ouverte en plusieurs endroits, il ne pourra marcher et les blessures qu'il porte au côté et à l'épaule, teintent sa tunique verte en rouge, elles ont l'air profondes. J'espère, sans trop y croire, que ce sont les seules. Que comptent-ils faire de lui et de nous ? Je n'en sais rien. Je m'efforce de ne pas laisser mon angoisse s'inscrire sur mon visage, Pippin est déjà assez terrifié comme çà. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur, j'ai l'impression d'en être tétanisé. Que va-t-il advenir de nous ? Un orc décoche un coup de pied à Legolas en passant le projetant à un mètre de nous et je ferme les yeux. Mes larmes les brûlent, je ne peux les laisser couler.

Que va-t-il advenir de nous ?

_Gollum_

Mon précieux… Mon précieux trésor.

Ils me l'ont volé !

Il est à moi, à moi !

Je suis les petits hommes dans les rochers coupants, je me rapproche d'eux.

Il est à moi ! Sales petits voleurs !

Ils ne me voient pas, ne savent pas que je suis là, sauf peut-être celui qui le garde.

Il est à moi !

Il est venu à moi, à moi tout seul. Mon trésor, ils me l'ont pris, il est à moi. Mon précieux, mon mien, les voleurs ! A moi, mon trésor ! Je ne veux pas y revenir, les Mauvais m'ont fait du mal mais ils veulent mon précieux. Il m'appelle, mon trésor, mon précieux trésor, à moi tout seul, je le sens. Il est là, tout près, il est à moi, il est en moi, je le sens dans mes veines, mon précieux trésor à moi.

Ils se sont arrêtés les sales petits voleurs, ils se préparent pour la nuit… avec mon précieux. Il est à moi, à moi ! Il est venu à moi, pour moi, mon précieux, mon trésor. Je vais le reprendre, il va revenir à moi, il va revenir mon trésor. Mon beau, mon précieux, mon mien à moi. Il n'y a que celui qui le porte à présent, il est seul à distance de l'autre voleur. Il est à moi, à moi ! Je tends la main, je peux le sentir, son toucher, sa chaleur.

Mon précieux, il va me revenir, mon beau trésor. On me tire en arrière et les yeux bleus s'ouvrent.

_Non !_

Il est à moi, à moi !

Voleurs !

Sales petits voleurs !

Vilains hobbits !

Rendez-le moi !

Je me débats.

Méchants demi-hommes !

A moi !

A moi !

Mon trésor !

Mon précieux trésor !

Mes dents se referment sur de la chair tendre.

A moi !

Le sang coule dans ma gorge.

Rendez-le moi !

Mes ongles déchirent la chair honnie.

Mon beau trésor, il est à moi !

Le sang… le sang, cuivré, doux.

C'est bon, encore.

Mon précieux, où est mon précieux ?

Ils m'ont attaché. Méchant hobbit, il m'a empêché de reprendre mon mien. Il me menace mais je m'en moque. Mon précieux est si proche. Je ferai ce qu'ils veulent, le gentil et le méchant hobbit. Mon trésor est avec eux, je les suivrai, je suivrai mon mien, mon trésor… mon beau, mon précieux trésor.

_Aragorn_

J'enrage. La nuit est tombée et nous devons nous arrêter jusqu'au matin. Non pas que nous soyons incapables de faire un pas de plus. Gimli est un nain, race réputée infatigable et moi, je suis un rôdeur, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ne prendrais pas de repas lors d'une marche forcée. Non, ce qui m'arrête c'est le manque de clarté et la crainte de passer à côté d'empreintes ou d'indices vitaux. Mon compagnon partage les mêmes pensées noires que moi comme il fixe l'horizon sombrement. La présence de Legolas nous manque à tous les deux, il avait le don d'alléger l'atmosphère de ses chansons ou de ses plaisanteries…

Leurs disputes nous étaient devenues familière, ne pas les entendre se chamailler me pèse. Je crains le pire pour lui. Merry et Pippin vont, je pense, rester en relative sécurité jusqu'à Orthan si c'est bien là qu'ils les emmènent mais Legolas… Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé avec les hobbits ? Je connais la haine implacable que les orcs portent à sa race et ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. Tenez bon mes amis, nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber.

_Galadriel_

La communauté de l'anneau n'est plus. Les neufs compagnons ne marcheront plus ensemble. Le porteur a pris la bonne décision, l'anneau unique les aurait tous détruits les uns après les autres. Pourtant, sa quête n'en est devenue que plus dangereuse. Seuls dans le Mordor, au milieu des créatures des ténèbres qui le hantent, les hobbits n'ont que peu de chance de parvenir à leur fin. Si leurs amis veulent les aider, il faudra qu'ils attirent l'Oeil de Sauron sur eux. Entreprise risquée et mortelle, ils n'y survivront probablement pas.

Je frissonne soudain sous la douce brise… une sensation glacée m'envahit… Depuis que le jeune Frodon m'a proposé de prendre l'anneau, je me sens partir peu à peu… Résister à sa puissance a miné mes forces, mon temps sera bientôt révolu. Si les ténèbres n'ont pas envahi la Lothorien lorsque le moment sera venu, je partirai pour les Havres, je naviguerai sur cette mer qui m'appelle. L'une de mes suivantes s'approche tout doucement.

« Dame, un nouveau venu… il demande à vous voir. »

Je me retourne vers elle et dois lutter pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri devant ce que je vois dans ses yeux. L'espoir nous serait-il permis à nouveau ?

A suivre


End file.
